Dark tales from Japan
by Hitomisuko
Summary: If you are told to come, you don't want to go. If you are told not to come, you want to go. Haven't you experience such an urge before? Like the characters in this story they tend to take the opposite action although it's against their own will...Aren't they a strange creature? The Ghost Hunt's adventure continues with an unexpected thread.
1. Files 1 The bloody shrine Part 1

_There's a darkness living inside in each and every one of us,  
There are__** anger, grief, jealousy,**__**hatred,**__**pain **__and __**avaricious.  
**__These are the darkest nature of human beings,  
One could choose to avoid it or to __**fall**__ for it _for the _**rest of their lives**__…._

* * *

**DARK TALES FROM JAPAN**

**FILES 1 THE BLOODY SHRINE**

**Part 1**

**14 October**

**Day 1**

It was a peaceful sight of the very green grass on the gently sloppy hills and between them was where the shrine stood on the flat ground, the shrine was on top of the now flat hill that stood taller than either of the hills between it. From the shrine one could view the soft billowing green of planted paddy fields in the village. The village was a few hills away down from the shrine; the village was in a valley where the villagers tend their paddy.

The bonnet of the black van was already wide opened; revealing all kinds of equipment inside of it. "Mai, take the equipment to the base" Naru ordered as he too carried some of the equipment himself. The SPR van was park at the open field near to the shrine of their next case. From where they stood they could see the majestic looking rice paddy below the ground.

"Okie dokie Naru the boss!" said Mai cheerfully as she always did. Then, she followed behind him as she carried one of the equipment too. Naru waited for her for her to adjust the equipment in her arm, making sure the equipment was safe and secure in her tight grip.

"Try not to slack off while you're at it…" commented Naru as he went ahead of Mai, leaving the open fields as he started climbing up the stone staircases, there are forest of tree at each side of the staircases, at the end of the staircases located a small shrine, big enough for a family or two to live in it.

Mai ran after him with dismay as she muttered something about Naru being rude for not waiting for her. Nonetheless, she still managed to catch him up even though she was a few stair cases behind him.

"Well?" Naru asked. As if he was expecting her to say something. Mai was shocked by this, when Naru caught her mumbling about him. She looked away from Naru obviously trying to get herself away from trouble this time.

"I know you have something to say…Spit it out, idiot." Naru ordered her to do so, Mai pouted at his _insult_.

"I don't see you do any part of the job" Mai commented as she was ordered to. When she mentioned the word _'job' _it was obviously meant when Naru was too busy observing other people doing their job earlier to even bother to help them out. So, when one dealing with _slacking off_ it was Naru that slacking off earlier that day and not her! Naru who obviously could read the impression Mai was giving just sigh nonchalantly.

"I already am helping…" was Naru short replied which resulted in Mai's angry scoffed.

"Oh, really!? In case you have forgotten Masako is already ill because of the atmosphere of the shire but she still taking good care of Rika-san, Monk and Lin-san is dedicating their job by setting up the equipment and begin investigating the house, Yasuhara-san gathers information for the background of the shrine and I still stuck with you as we walking around the shrine doing nothing but observe! Hence, I didn't really see _you_ doing any of it unlike any of us!" Mai talked back at Naru as she emphasise the word _'you', _Naru remained compose as ever, he looked up straight ahead of him, the shrine was just a few step ahead he noted to himself. Mai who was still waiting for her answer gave out a fake cough demanding for her answered. Naru just sigh apathetically.

"I'm—helping—you—to—make—sure—you—earn—your—salary" Naru replied simply as he stretched out the sentence word by word making sure Mai remembered who's the boss around here, Mai who was taken aback by his replied could only sighs in defeated as she looked down at the warmth stone staircases.

'_Damn it that narcissist jerk! I couldn't talk back at him'_ Mai thought to who looked like as if he was reading her thought just scoffed at her proudly was giving her with that _what-can-you-do-now-k_ind of look. Noticing this Mai pouted even more as she avoided Naru's gaze.

Naru left her far behind him ignoring all the retorted and tantrum that Mai gave out for not waiting for her. Little did Mai know that Naru lips curved into a small smile, the smile was so tiny that one needs to use a magnified glass to notice it.

After brief minutes later Naru was waiting for Mai as he stopped at the main entrance of the shrine.

"Can you be any slower?" said Naru sarcastically as he mocked at Mai's poor strength.

"It's not my fault that someone forgot certain equipment in the bonnet!" said Mai who was irritated at Naru's arrogant attitudes. To make it even more annoying he didn't seem to bother to ask how she was doing! She was helping him to carry the heavy for his sake! Of all people he got to choose he has chosen her to helped him carried it! Her and not Monk nor Yasuhara!

"Have you forgotten Mai that _you're_ the one who insisted to help me in the first place" said Naru as he tapped the tip of his shoes impatiently; still waiting for her to reach him by now, Mai on the other hand was fumed with anger and frustration.

"I didn't volunteer myself! You were the one who put me into this! Besides, it would be very nice of you if you could ask me how I was doing instead! Don't you even bother how I was doing!?" Asked Mai as she finally arrived at the last step of the staircases, which resulted in Mai panting as she trying to catches her breath.

"Mai you're not my assistance for no reason…" Naru replied dully as the words slapped Mai across her face…It was her job he said…It was her duty when he meant by _that_…Mai just stared at him in disbelieve…Mai stomped on her feet and was about to argue back but was cut off by Yasuhara.

"Naru!" Yasuhara called for him as he interrupting Mai in the process. Mai just exploded to herself as wailed in frustration. Yasuhara who noticed this decide to act natural and ignored Mai cried of frustration…

"The base is ready Naru…By the way Naru! You won't believe what I just discover! You should go to the base now so we all could gather and discuss regarding this 'discovery'" said Yasuhara naturally. On the background Mai put down the equipment on the ground. Then, she was trying to grab and throw Naru down the stair but was disturbed by Yasuhara's tight grips around her arms.

"Oh! I've been looking all over for you Mai! So, there you are!" Mai on the other hand didn't care more or less about Yasuhara; all she cares about was to beat that narcissist up.

"Calm down Mai this old man couldn't take any more of your hyper tantrum…" said Yasuhara as he pretended to just noticed her. Somehow, Mai successfully pulled her hand away from Yasuhara tight grip, her eyes still at Naru, she was about to said something to Naru but was silent by Yasuhara's palm as it covered her mouth. Without further argue Naru left the two of them alone to let Yasuhara settle down Mai's childish tantrum. Finally, Yasuhara pulled away his hand from Mai's mouth. Mai turned around and started to complaint at the top of her lung.

"Why did you do that for? Argh! Just when I was about to knock some sense on his hea-" she couldn't finish her sentence as Yasuhara cuts in, interrupting her rant and her frustration

"Mai, a lady shouldn't carry heavy thing like that! Let me help you with it!" said Yasuhara as he picked up the equipment Mai have put down earlier and gave her one of his famous glittering smiles…

Sparkles!

Sparkles!

Sparkles!

Mai gave in to Yasuhara's mischief and so called-innocent-smiles.

"Thank you so much Yasuhara-san" Mai thank him.

"Don't worry about it! I'm still your apprentice after all! By the way be sure to be in the base, boss! I'll be there shortly after I set up this equipment and then I would explain my discovery!" said Yasuhara as he took off his shoes and entered the shrine.

Mai stopped on her track as Mai study the shrine for the third time of the day…There was something about the shrine that tick her off, it felt so dark and lonesome. Sure, the light in the shrine was on and there were people inside the shrine but she still couldn't get away the feeling of somethinzg dark was lurking in the shrine. What she hates the most about the shrine was how eerily quiet it was in the middle of the day, when she follow Naru to inspect the shrine the air around her felt so heavy, the feeling was almost as if she was drowning in the middle of the ocean and that alone make her hard to breath. She hates that feelings…Mai felt so scare to enter the shrine she couldn't budge her leg to move.

"What's wrong Mai?" asked Yasuhara as he returned back at Mai to fetch Mai as Naru ordered him to.

"Do we really have to enter the shrine?" Mai asked, making her looked like a kid who has been forced to eat vegetable. Yasuhara looked down at her from the kiza hashi (wooden small stairs).

"I don't like it here…It makes me felt uncomfortable…I felt as though someone was watching my entire movement…" A wave of memories suddenly coming back at her at that exact moment as she describe

_Mai was cleaning up the kitchen after the 'thing' that attacked Irisu-san messed up the kitchen; the utensils were scatter messily all over the floor, the tableware too were out from its place, there are few broken plates and cups here and there. When Mai pick up the piece of the shards her finger was cut in the process…_

"_Ah…!" Mai yelped in pain as the blood flowing out from her fresh wounds._

_Just then Mai saw something she shouldn't looked at, at the corner of her eyes Mai saw a young lady who looked exactly the same as Irisu-san was staring down at her with her eyes went wide bigger than any normal human would do; the eyes looked almost as if it would come out from its eyes socket at any moments due to its forces. The lady noted Mai staring back at her. So, she gave Mai a twisted grin as its mouth stretched from ear to ear. It gave out a malevolent laughter. Mai's skin went paled as her blood drain from her face, Mai's heart skip a beat losing hope that Naru won't be in time to safe her, but when she blinked at it…_

_There was no one there…_

_Mai gave out a sighs in relief. Thinking it might be her imagination but when she turned her gaze back at her wounded finger she knew it wasn't just her imagination…._

_There was no cut at her finger nor did it show of any sign of left scar but instead there was a few dropped of blood on the floor. _

"I felt as though there was something else in the shrine besides us…Something which is still alive and yet dead…" said Mai as she trying her best to not shuttering her words.

"I see…Apparently I'm not alone…" replied Yasuhara, Mai looked up at him and noticed how his glasses reflected the sunlight, making his glasses looked white.

"You felt the same way too Yasuhara-san? But how-?" asked Mai all confused but mostly stunned by this. She didn't expect for someone like Yasuhara who wasn't sensitive to be able to sense it as well…

"How should I put this feeling into word? You see…When I entered this shrine the air in the shrine felt heavy and it makes me hard to breath. Kind of like I was drowning in the depth of water…" Upon hearing Yasuhara's answer Mai's eyes went wide. That was exactly how she felt like. She couldn't find the word how to say she agrees with him but instead she was stunned. Mai was out of words to speak.

"Remember when Masako inspected this shrine?" Mai nodded in replied.

"The first thing she said was there was no restless soul or human spirit living in this shrine…Besides, don't you think this place is weird?" asked Yasuhara as his eyes met Mai's eyes. Mai who was still stunned took some time to process the words before she finally registered what he meant by it.

"Yes…All the poltergeist requirements have been met and we already certain it wasn't Irisu-san and Sakamoto-san who caused the poltergeist…But like you said before Masako told us there is no spirit here…" said Mai…

"Not only that…This place itself looked weird…Don't you find it strange how we're in the middle of the mountains but there was no trace of animals and their noises? It's pin drop silent here…" Yasuhara commented. Now, that he mentioned it Mai too just noticed how grimly quiet the shrine was despite it bright red colour that makes it looked peaceful and calming.

"What do you think Mai?" Yasuhara asked as he disturbed Mai's chain of thought.

"Eh? Me?" Mai asked Yasuhara back with a question.

"Yes, you…Since you're more experience than I am in this kind of things I would like to know how you feel about this shrine…" asked Yasuhara seriously. Mai kept it silent it, was obvious enough she was surprised by Yasuhara's sudden seriousness…

"I…. I don't know… I—I just wanted to go home….And get this over with" said Mai as she shuttering some of her words.

"Me too…." Yasuhara agrees with her…

* * *

"Hey, shounen how is your job coming along!?" A deep voice called as he entered the base; the owner of the voice then reveals himself and pats Yasuhara on his shoulder. It was monk (that's what most people called him anyway) otherwise known as Houshou Takigawa. He dyes his hair light brow and has a pretty long hair for a monk; he also tied up his hair into a messed ponytail... The truth was He's actually a studio musician.

"It came in very nicely kind of like putting icing on the cake!" Yasuhara replied cheerfully.

"Impressive shounen!" the monk compliment him, but their happy face soon fell into a serious looked…Neither of them like the uncomfortable atmosphere of the shrine…

"How was Irisu-san doing?" Mai asked from behind Yasuhara's back and went to monk's back…

"Masako took care of her…According to her Irisu-san should be fine…" Monk replied back to Mai.

"Is everyone here?" asked Naru as he stepped into the base and closed the shoji; the paper door behind him.

"Not all of us, Masako-Chan-" Naru cuts in before Mai could finish her sentence.

"She will be fine…She has Irisu-san and Sakamoto-san with her…Be sure to inform her after this Mai" said Naru as he sat on the tatami near the coffee table. Mai just hold in her temper…Reminding herself she needs all the energy she can get for their next work. The others followed Naru and sat near the coffee table as well…Getting ready to start their 'meeting' that Yasuhara have been talking about.

"Tell us what did you discovered when you were in the village…" asked Naru. He gave a hand signal to Lin indicates him to write down some note for him.

"When I was visiting the village to interview the villagers, most of them refuse to be interview the moments when I mentioned the word 'Shrine' and when I asked them why they chased me away…"

"From the way you describe it as if the villager knows something we don't know…" monk commented obviously in deep of thought.

"Precisely, and no matter how hard I tried to asked them about it they managed to get away…So, I tried using different approach…An unexpected approach as well…I asked the villager's kids regarding the shrine and surprisingly…They knew what is going on-No…Allow me to correct myself…They knew what used to happened in this shrine…" Mai kept quiet and continues to listen carefully.

"It was a secret that should be remained hidden and buried with it…"

"I believe I understand where you're heading from here…" Naru commented as he stood up from his seat.

"You do, Naru?" Mai looked up at him amazed at his quick thinking.

"Naturally…Especially after I have done several of inspection in this shrine numerous of times…" Naru turned his gaze at Mai as he gave her one of his deadly glare. Mai who receive that glare hide herself behind Monk's back.

Naru turned his attention back at Yasuhara and continues "However, what disturb me the most is how this problem reaches the kid's fragile mind and mental strength…" Yasuhara nodded in agreement. "Please continue Yasuhara…I've other things to do…" said Naru as he left them.

"What kind of things that used to happened here then Yasuhara?" Mai asked.

"Sacrfice…" was Yasuhara short replied.

"By that did you mean that the human sacrifice!?" The ex-monk repeated obviously shocked by this discovery. This would make the second time monk engaging the sacrifices case. Yasuhara nodded in replied

"The villagers used to make the human sacrifices to worship the spirit of the mountain in this very room…" Everyone except Lin gasped in dismay. The room became silent when Yasuhara mentioned it…It shocked almost everyone in that the very room that they use as the base was used to be a sacrifice ritual room. However, what shocked them the most was not at the fact that the room was used as the sacrifice ritual room…

It was because there was no restless soul living in the shrine…

If it's not the restless souls who disturb the people living in the shrine what else could it be?

It was the spirit of the mountain…

* * *

This story takes place after the Akumu no Sumu Arc. Mai is in her second year at school at this time and to sum it all up, Mai have been working for the SPR for a year I was writing this fanfiction I watched back the Ghost Hunt episodes and the first thing comes into my mind was…"Damn, those details…The author did a very deep research about this thing…There's no way I can compete with her details and seriousness…No wonder she quit half way through" Yes, seriously…That was my first impression when I watch Ghost hunt back and read the manga to do some research…Well, I actually used some references from the Japanese researcher…I won't reveal yet in this chapter because as for now I would like to give an imagine what kind of situation they get themselves into…

Anyway, there goes my first attempt to write a horror story…Please bear in mind that I'm bad in romance…As for now the thing that I wanted to deliver the most in this fanfic is the horror in it…and Yes, I'm a horror fanatics and when I watched Ghost Hunt for the first the first thing that I thought was… "This is it! I could use all those horror stuff that I watched into my fanfiction!" and thus, the story is born…I know…I know…This story is a bit short but it was a good start…I hope…

Anyway, what do you guys think of the prologue? Good or bad? Please let me know! By the way the first file is not going to be over any time or soon…There are still much more to come…


	2. File 1 The bloody shrine Part 2

_There's a darkness living inside in each and every one of us,  
There are__** anger, grief, jealousy,**__**hatred,**__**pain **__and __**avaricious.  
**__These are the darkest nature of human beings,  
One could choose to avoid it or to __**fall**__ for it _for the_**rest of their lives**__…_

* * *

**DARK TALES FROM JAPAN**

**FILES 1 THE BLOODY SHRINE**

**Part 2**

**That evening…**

Mai placed the cup of tea on the coffee table, one for Naru, one for Irisu-san and one for herself. Mai sat in between them as she listens carefully to their conversations. Rika Irisu has a long raven hair up to her waist. She wore a pink yukata with Sakura petals printed on it. She's a miko and the owner of the shrine, apparently she was the only heir to the shrine and it was her responsibility to take good care of the shrine like her ancestor did.

So, far there haven't been any violate attack from the spirit. The base seems safe…

For now…

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Shibuya-san" said Rika with her timid voice, she has a long silky raven hair, and her bang framed her pale skin ever so perfectly.

"Don't mention it…If you don't mind Irisu-san mind telling us what happened to you before you collapse in the kitchen." Said Naru as he gave a hand signal to Lin, Lin begin to take down the notes.

"Yesterday…After you called that you were on the way here I heard a plate was crashed on the floor. I went into the kitchen to pick up the pieces but then…." She paused before continues…

"_At what time do you think you could reach here Shibuya-san?" asked Rika as she held her phone dear like her life depends on it. Suddenly…_

_PANG!_

_Rika turned her attention at the kitchen…She ignores all the things that Naru have said in the phone as she went into the kitchen. Then, spotted a shattered messed of glasses on the floor kitchen. Her favourite plate was broken._

"_Oh, it's nothing Shibuya-san…A plate just fall-AH!" Rika dropped her phone on the wooden floor as the floor started to trembling dreadfully; Rika went in further into the kitchen and get a hold of herself on the kitchen sink counter._

"_Irisu-san? Is there something the matter?" asked Naru on the other side of the phone._

_Rika kneel down on the wooden floor as she try to get used to the rattle of the floor, she reach out her hand to get her phone. However, when she gets a hold of the phone the utensils and tableware in the cabinets was thrown out from its place simultaneously. _

"_Ahhh!" The woman yelped as the utensils strong current force throws her away from the counter sink, the fragile glasses of the tableware breaks the moments it hits the floor, her back was hit at the corner of the table and a loud 'Thump' could be heard. Rika groaned in pain as she collapsed on the floor, slowly losing her consciousness._

_The phone that she held in her hand slowly slipped from her grips and feel. Rika moaned in pain as darkness took over her vision. Rika was fainted._

"_Irisu-san? Irisu-san?" Naru called for her over and over again but what answered his was something dreadful._

"_HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" a mocking laughter was the one who answered his called. The high tone of the voice causes the windows to crack and the phone was turned off._

Naru took papers works from Lin as be begins to looked through it. "Irisu-san from what my men have gathered is this true that this shrine use to be used as the base to perform the sacrifice ritual?" asked Naru. There was a bit of frustration in the tone of his voice, it was most likely because he was upset that Rika didn't mentioned an old ritual that used to perform in the shrine before calling them.

"Yes…It's very true…In fact…From what my mother used to tell they perform the ritual in this very room…." Rika said as she trying her best to control her fear.

"Do you by any chance have the knowledge how to perform this say ritual?" asked Naru indifferently. Almost as if the fact that the base was used to do the ritual was something normal to him. On the other hand…Mai skins have already went paled, she kept reminding herself to be strong and get herself together.

"No… My elder have never teach me how to perform it neither I have the knowledge the taboo that the ritual uses as well…" The word _taboo_ sent the chilled throughout Mai's spine…She didn't like the sounds of it.

"All I know is the sacrifice was an old ritual…It has been passed down through many generation. In that ritual a young virgin lady must be sacrifice in the shrine to worship the spirit of the mountain. If we don't…The crops the villager planted will die out and the villagers won't have enough food storage to survive the winter. It is said that the land we used here in this village belongs to the spirit of the mountain and it is fair for the villagers to pay the rent to the spirit…" Said Rika…Her eyes Mai noted to herself looked as if she have been ill for the rest of her life, her eyes are still half-opened ever since she woke up from the incident, the first time they've met her in Shibuya Psychics Research Office Mai noticed how round her eyes was…

Looking back at her now Mai felt pity for Rika…However, a voice kept telling in her heart to stay away from her…Run away from the shrine and leave it be…A part of heart wanted to tell Naru how she felt like but she dismissed it. Mai felt uneasy with her instinct as her minds keeps telling her to stay and helped Rika out. The poor woman has been suffering longer than she should have been…Of course she would stay to help her out…However, what disturbs her mind the most was the sacrifice…It reminded her of the Urado case but not as bad that though…

"To pay the payments a human life must be taken…" said Mai suddenly surprised at her own action for speaking her thought out loud.

"Yes…." Rika nodded grimly.

"Who would have thought some part of Japan still practice this forbidden ritual..!" a deep voice suddenly commented from behind them, it was Monk…Rika looked away as the guilt overwhelmed her…

"Actually…The ritual has stopped a long time ago…A young men pursue his study in agricultural science and applied his knowledge here to help the villager grow their crops. Ever since then there's no need to make a sacrifice. Thanks to him the ritual is no longer practice. That man renovate this shrine and planted the Sakura tree as memorial of victims of the sacrifices" Monk stay unusually quiet when he noticed how serious she was.

"Many priest and priestess have purified the spirits…As you already know there wasn't any more spirit here except the wrath of the spirit mountain." Rika's eyes met Naru's deep blue eyes.

Mai looked at her, obviously in shocked. She knew that Masako mentioned that there was no restless soul here but she began to doubt it. The atmosphere in the shrine was heavy and she was certain the spirit of the mountain was not the only problem they're dealing with. Then, again she could be wrong…Which was why Naru have always provoke her for her 'jokes' as he said it.

"I hope that Shibuya-san could solve this problem with modern approach…Some things that I lack of…" Mai looked into her eyes and noticed how desperate her eyes looked like, but at the same Mai felt uneasy about helping her as well…The feeling was as if Rika was hiding something from them.

"Don't worry Irisu-san we have a solution for this matter…I've already called a specialist and she will take care of it…" said Naru…

As if she was reading his mind Rika spoke out.

"If you're planning to do the exorcism like I did before it won't work…I tried to do it myself but it still remained the same…" said Rika as her hand clenched into a fist, her hands were trembling in fear. Mai noticed how quivering her lip was as she spoke and how her knuckles turns white due to her own force.

"I believe the problems to all the cause of these strange phenomena are not from the spirit of the mountain…"

"What makes you think of that?" asked Naru as he frowns.

"Nothing in particular…." Rika replied. Just then a shadow of intensity showed through her eyes as it passed quickly. Rika body stiffed for a moment as she gave out an audible grunt. All of the people in the base watched Rika carefully to see what she would probably do next. Rika head bent down slightly as she gasps for air.

"Irisu-san?" Mai went to her side as her arm curled around Rika's shoulder for support. Rika lean on Mai for support in Mai's arm. Neither of them moves as the monk stood up and helped Mai as well, he took Rika from Mai's grip.

"Irisu-san is there something the matter? Are you hurt anywhere?" the monk asked. The monk took Rika's arm and let it rested on his shoulder, the monk curled his free hand around her waist as he pulled her up.

"No, I'm fine…I'm just a little tired that's all…No big deal…" was Rika's desperate replied as she pushed Monk away from her.

Suddenly…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A terrified screamed could be heard all over the shrine…

"Masako-Chan!" Mai called out for her as she stood up and make a run for it. She left the base ignoring Naru's cried to wait for them, judging from the echoes where the screamed came from, she was certain it was from the entrance of the shrine.

"gheeee…..oouhhh…." a dreadful voice could be heard. An old man with smoky-grey hair was literally kick the poor girl out from the entrance of the shrine, the looked on his eyes was fury but his eyes were way worn possibly because of how old he was, his face were wrinkles and toil worn. His movement was unsteady but despite it won't stop him for keep kicking Masako out with his bare feet. Again Masako lose her balance and fell on the ground.

The poor woman didn't fight back instead she let him kick her as many times he likes, her respect for her elder has caused her own pained. A young man with spectacle came into picture and grabs a hold of the old man. He tried to calm down the old man but that didn't stop the old man from literally nudge the young men on the ribs, the man release the old man due to it and the old man continues where he stopped. He took the woman bag and throws it at her face.

"Gheeeee ouuuhhhhh!" said the old man angrily with his flimsy voice.

"Masako-chan!" Mai cried and ran to her side.

"Mai?" Masako looked at Mai as she noticed Mai was there with her. Mai's actions only caused the old man to be more fury! With an unsteady stepped the old man literally shove both of the girls through the gate. The young man who has just recovered from his pain stood up and again grabs a hold of the old man from his back.

The old man was struggling in the young man strong grips. The old man tried to nudge him again but failed.

"Mai! Take Masako and her bag inside the shrine! I'll take care of him!" yelled the young man.

"Yasuhara!" Mai called him as the old man managed to slip from Yasuhara's grips. He was running with his unsteady pace towards the girl direction.

"Sakamoto-san what are you doing!? They're our guest!" Rika shouted mostly because she was terrified of what she has witnessed. She tried to help but she was too stunned to move and mostly shocked how the polite old man she knew suddenly attacked her guests. Mai shove Masako behind her to protect her from the old man. Yasuhara ran after the old man but was he was too late. Sakamoto literally grabbed a hold of some of Mai's hair in his hand; he was trying to pull Mai's hair out from her scalp as he kept repeating those words. Mai yelled in pain as her hair was pulled in the Sakamoto's tight grips.

"GHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The old man hissed angrily between his gums.

"Mai…!" Naru called from behind. He came into picture as he ran passed the stunned Rika to help Mai out.

"Naru! Save me!" Mai called from him. As if on cue Yasuhara knocked the old man out of cold on his neck, the old man grip was weakening and slowly fainted in Yasuhara arm, letting go Mai's hair from his tight grip.

"Owww….Owww…." Mai moaned in pain as she rubbed her head…Masako sat next to her as she too rubbed Mai's head as she tried to ease her pain, but the pain slowly spread around Mai's head.

Naru went to Mai side and kneel down at her level as he looked into her eyes.

"Mai do you think you can stand up?" Naru soft voice asked, Mai nodded in pain, but what they didn't noticed notice on the background was Masako secretly trying to hold on to her tears; after all she was the one who have been attacked first and not Mai. Her shoulder has been swollen into a dark colour; one could clearly see it from her torn yukata at her shoulder. However, what sadden Masako the most was the man that she have fall in love with was too occupied with other woman instead of asking how she was doing. Masako let her hand went to her side as she witness her crush steady Mai in his arm and helped her to stood up.

'_I'm such a fool…'_ Masako thought to herself. A disgust feeling started to crept in her heart, she hate Mai when Mai trying to save her and again Masako lose to her. Masako could clearly tell that Naru really cared about Mai more than she ever was. She bit her bottom lips, it was not because she was trying to hold on to her tears but rather she tried to hide the pain on her shoulder that slowly took a toll on her.

"Masako-Chan you're hurt!" Mai cried, Masako gasped in surprise as she felt a pair of hand pulled her yukata a bit, revealing her bruise arm, that was where Sakamoto kept kicking her...

"Naru Masako-Chan hurts really badly! We should get a doctor!" Mai's concern voice distraught Masako, despite her own hatred against Mai Masako couldn't hate her for it, Mai was too kind to be hated, after all Mai was the one who took a few hit from Sakamoto when Mai was trying to protect Masako, tears started to rolled down Masako cheek as she lost in words in to her kindness…

"I hate you Mai…" Masako whimpered…

"I didn't want anyone to see me like this especially you of al people…" Masako cried as begin to sobs in pain, Rika went to their side and started to aid Masako. Naru noted how late Rika's response was.

"It hurts…" Masako whisper softly as she looked away from Mai's worried eyes…

"It hurts…" that was all she could say…

* * *

Back in the base everyone was gathering around the coffee table except for Mai, Masako, Sakamoto and Lin. Lin has his own table not far from where the group was gathering, there a bunch of computers in front of him as he doing his report with his laptop. After that Lin observes Sakamoto from the computer, Sakamoto still fainted in his bed. Sakamoto was locked in the small guest room that Rika have prepared for him. Much to her dismay the room was not the same room as Sakamoto used to stay.

Mai and Masako on the other hand were resting in the lady's bedroom.

From the gathering they found out Hajime Sakamoto was actually homeless, Rika merely took him in when she saw him drinking water from chozuya, a small pavilion near the main hall full with water for the visitor to wash themselves before entering the main hall.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Irisu-san apparently we have to quarantine Sakamoto-san for now…Judging from the story you tell us Sakamoto-san was nice no? We're planning to observe his movement before we concluded he has been possessed" said Naru firmly, both monk and Yasuhara nodded in agreement. It was a wise choice indeed.

"Is it necessary to locked him up? I mean…He has always been so kind…." Asked Rika as her eyes brow knitted in worried.

"I'm sorry young lady according to my experience that old man may have been possessed. Besides, you're also said that you didn't know what happened to him that make him fainted in his own room when you were fainted." The monk speaks up his thought.

"I know I did say that but somehow…I didn't think he was possessed…" said Rika still firm with her opinion.

"Whatever it is…We will wait until the other specialist arrives here by tomorrow…Don't worry Irisu-san like my big boss said we're just going to observe him for now…If he is safe enough we might let him go…After all he is old…" said Yasuhara as he gave her one of his face charming smile…

Shiny!

Shiny!

Shiny!

The woman defeated in Yasuhara's mischievous smiles.

"Ah-ha…I see…You're trying to hit that girl now young man?" said the monk as he throws his arm around Yasuhara shoulder. That statement literally make Rika felt uncomfortable and shocked…Just a few moments ago all of them were so dead serious.

"Oh, whatever did you mean by that monk?" asked Yasuhara sarcastically; knowing full where the ex-monk was going to from there…

"Tch….Tch…You can't deceive this old man…I can tell the different when you trying to hit a 'girl'" the ex-monk proclaimed as he yet again trying to tease Yasuhara with one of his tricks up in his sleeve.

"B-But! I'm older than he is…" Rika pointed out as she trying her best to get out from being the subject of their joke.

"Hahaha….! I see you caught me in red handed monk!" was Yasuhara cheerful replied causing the poor woman to lose her breath.

"But of course…I like you the best!" said Yasuhara as he held the ex-monk's hand in his grip.

"Young man...You're joking right?"

"Of course!" Yasuhara said cheerfully.

"I felt as though my life has been shorten for 10 years" said the ex-monk in defeated.

"Hahahaha! It's not my fault that you're trying to fooling around…" said Yasuhara as he pointed out the monk's mistake.

"If you're done making fun of another I really appreciate it if you do your work after this…" said Naru as cold as ever with his famous stoic face.

"Hahaha! Of course, big boss!" said Yasuhara, just when he was about to leave the best the shoji; the paper door slide open revealing a certain girl behind it.

"Naru?" Mai called for him. Yasuhara move out of her way and let Mai enter the base while he left the base behind him.

"Mai what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to rest!?" the monk exclaimed in horror, almost making him sounded like a father who has just caught his child wandering around on its own.

"Heehee….I'm sorry monk I'm just bored and decide to see how our case coming along…" said Mai cheerfully.

"Assuming that you're fine seeing you have nothing better to do than slacking off I suggest you to make me a tea…" Naru ordered coldly as Naru type out the report with his laptop. Mai pouted at Naru's lack of sensitivity. It would be nice if Naru asked how she was doing but nooo…He just wanted his damn tea.

"Argh! Fine! I'll make your damn tea! Hiss…!" said Mai angrily as she left.

"Allow me to help you out…!" Rika stood up from her seat and follow her from behind.

"Oh, it's fine! I can do it myself"

"Go ahead Irisu-san…Mai is a danger magnet who knows she might kill herself in that kitchen…" said Naru in nonchalantly manner.

"It would be very nice of you to stopped looking down upon me Naru the narcissist!"

"I merely stated the truth…" said Naru bluntly as the words slapped Mai across her face for the second time of the day.

"Why you-!" Just when Mai was about to give Naru a piece of her Mai, Rika managed to slipped her hand around Mai's arm and drag her out from the base.

"Let go off me Irisu-san! Let me get him!" was all the only thing that the SPR team members could hear after Rika literally dragged Mai out from the base.

* * *

In the kitchen Rika took out the kettle from cabinet and hand it over to Mai, Mai who received the kettle turned the tap open and filled the kettle with water. When it full with water Mai put the lid back where it belongs, Rika switch the stove and took the kettle from Mai's hand and place it over the fire. As they waited for the water to boil Mai complained about Naru under her breath.

"I see you're very fond with your boss Taniyama-san…" said Rika as smile a bit.

"Hmm! With that attitude of his even I don't get it how I could stand with his attitude!" Mai scoffed at that little facts.

"Could it be by any chance that…You like him?" She stole a glance at her, just to see her reactions as she grins with that all knowing looked.

"Whaa!? What makes you said that!?" replied Mai nervously looking away from Rika as she searched for the tea in the other cabinets. Rika went to her sides and took the tea for Mai who can't find the tea.

"Well…Shibuya-san is the only thing that you keep talking about Taniyama-san…" said Rika, Mai on the other hand took a small hand-made tea pots that she have found in the cabinets. Rika took the tea pots from Mai's hand and put it down at the dining table; she took one bag of tea and put it inside. Mai who found a bowl of cube sugar went to Rika side and put a few cube of sugar inside of it.

"Impossible! It's just that_-_" Mai paused a bit.

A sudden wave of memories took Mai back a few months before; that was the time when she confessed her feeling towards Naru, instead of receiving his answer or rejection he replied with a question.

"_Me or Gene?"_

That was the question that kept Mai at the edge of her seat. At that time she didn't know that the Naru she has always dreamt about was his brother. When Mai met Naru was tick off by his attitudes but when she met Gene in her dream she was longing for his smiles, his kind words and his sincere eyes which were in contrast to Naru's stoic eyes.

Then, she realised something…

All this time she has always believe that Naru can be gentle and kind like the one in her dream. She has always hoped for Naru to smile just like the one in her dream. However, it could never happen since the Naru in her dream and the Naru in the real world was two completely different people. So, it was clear to her now who she in love with…

"I'm in love with his death brother…" Mai answered solemnly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Rika eyes change from the happy into sadness and worried looked.

"Don't apology! It's not your fault Irisu-san besides…That was a long time ago…" said Mai as cheerful as always. True enough it was a long time ago. Besides, Gene's body have been found which mean Gene is now at a better place. Mai reassuring smile cheer Rika up as it her eyes told Rika it's really fine. Rika nodded in acknowledgement.

"By the way Irisu-san please don't be so formal to me just called me Mai!"

"Mai?" Rika repeated.

"Yes! Mai!" said Mai cheerfully as she grinned happily. The kettle screeched as the water already boiling, the girls went to the stove, Rika turn off the stove whereas Mai took the kettle and filled the teapot with water.

"If that the case you may call me Rika…" said Rika as her face softens a bit.

"Oh! Urm…Rika?" Mai called. She put down the kettle back on stove.

"Yes, Rika…" Rika nodded in approval. Both of the giggles together, at that time Mai didn't noticed how light the air felt like around her, it didn't felt as heavy as the first time she entered the shrine.

"Is it ok for me to ask are you living here alone….?" asked Mai as she stirred the tea with a tea spoon. Rika who took the question by surprise looked away from Mai.

"Ah-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startled you or an-!" before Mai could finish her sentence Rika cuts.

"Yes…" she answered solemnly.

"I've been living here alone for quite some time…A few months after that I met Sakamoto-san and took him in…" said Rika, Mai looked at her eyes at noticed her thought was elsewhere, probably thinking about her past. Then, Mai's instinct kept telling her… _'Stay away from her…Don't trust'_ Mai shook her head as she chase that though far away from the back of her mind.

"Mai, where's my tea!" Naru called from the base.

"Oh! Naru called! I wished we could talk about this more Rika but right now I have works to do…" sad Mai as she getting a bit rush and almost forgot to take the tea cup on the dish.

"Don't worry, I understand…Good luck with your boss…" said Rika with her smile.

"Thank you Rika…I need all the luck I could get…" Mai left her behind and brought that fresh made tea into the base.

**That night…**

One would have thought that working late only involve until late at night. However, to SPR team members the first night was important to see whether there was an unexplained activities, so, the members tends to stay late at night and sometime they don't even sleep at night. It was normal routine for them especially for the first night. Masako slept in Rika's room together with Rika, from the monitor Lin observe the girls was fast asleep, the other monitor show Sakamoto too have fall fast asleep in his futon.

So, far so good…

Monk and Yasuhara looked through some papers that Naru have given to them where as Mai and Naru was at Lin's sides observing all the places in the shrine from the monitor.

"Naru! Look at Sakamoto-san!" Mai cried as she pointed out the monitor for him, Naru leaned a bit forward and observe the monitor with Sakamoto in it. Yasuhara and the monk who hear Mai's cried also joined in and watched the monitor carefully.

There was a young woman…whom dressed like Rika…Her solemn face twisted into a sneer grin as it found its target…All of them who witnessed this from the monitor seems surprised by this and even more surprise the spirit took the shape of Rika. The woman muttered something which caused the old man to wake up in surprised. The old man crawls away from the woman at the corner of the room.

"Takigawa-san!" Naru called, as if on cue both monk and Yasuhara ran from the base to the poor old man's side.

Mai continues to observe the monitor. Then, both Yasuhara and the monk came into picture in the monitor, Yasuhara ran to the poor old man side as he was trying to calm him down while Monk stood in front both of them, the ex-monk started to muttered something under his breath. The woman who didn't even flinch watched both of them in amuse.

Suddenly…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A terrified cried could be heard.

It was Masako…

"Naru! Masako and Rika-" Mai couldn't finish her words, everything happened so quickly she couldn't get the words out of her mouth, Naru who understand this observe Rika and Masako from the monitor and what he saw was something surprising…

The same woman that they saw who try to attack Sakamoto was in Rika's room as well. From the monitor screen Rika shove Masako behind her back as she protecting her from the woman's glare. The woman grinned into a sneer and watched Rika as she muttering something under her breath. Since, Rika is a miko she tries use all the spells she knows to cast the woman away but to no vile.

Both the woman in Rika's room and Sakamoto's room laughed at them simultaneously…

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" it laughed as the laughter getting high and higher in its note, the electricity went out instantly and causing the entire monitor to shut off and the lights went out…

* * *

Somehow and one way or another the SPR members managed to overcome the problem they had on hand…All of them gather in the base as they were deep in thought. No one spoke to each for a long time now especially after when Masako still kept telling the gang the same thing…_'There was no restless soul here…'_

"Could it be that the spirit of the mountain uses other people soul to use them as their Shiki?" asked Mai suddenly as she break the silent between them.

"Impossible…Masako said there was no restless soul here…" was Yasuhara replied.

"Mai…After everything we just discussed earlier you still don't get it? You're hopeless…" said Naru indifferently as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well…I'm sorry I'm so stupid!" Mai glared at him.

"I'll say this once and only once…Shiki _is _a spirit of the restless soul which means Hara-san can still sense the Shiki present. If the spirit of the mountain indeed uses the restless soul as its Shiki why did you think Hara-san can't sense them?" Naru returned her glare which resulting in Mai giving in to his glare….She couldn't compete with him in that…

"I get it now….!" Whine Mai.

"This is why I encourage you to not skipping school….You become stupider by the minutes if you do…" Naru pointed out making Mai even angrier than before.

"Geez…Thanks for clarifying…!"

* * *

I could feel the dark side of this story is slowly slipping away the moment I write out the romance part..Haizzz…Since I wanted to make my character as realistic as possible, the feelings and the emotions how the character felt like towards each other was necessary… I'll make it up for the next chapter as I'm going to focus more on this case and I will try to deliver the horror better next time…So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Better than the last one I hope. Tell me what you think of this chapter! A review is much appreciated!


End file.
